Exorcists Academy
by Angel-chan.Chibi A
Summary: Ella muy decidida y con una razón por la cual vivir, se ira a estudiar a esa academia para reencontrarse con su hermano. Pero hay un ENORME problema y es que en esta academia solamente se permite chicos. -AU- NOTA: RESUMEN COMPLETO ADENTRO. PARADO
1. Chapter 1

**Autora: **Angel_Chan o Chibi Angel (Indiferentemente como prefieran llamarme, ya que tengo dos sobrenombres en mi nick).

**Título: **Exorcists Academy

**Parejas: **Allen W. & Lenalee L. (Principal)/ Las segundas: Lavi x Chomesuke (Si no se acuerdan, es el Akuma que ayudo al grupo de Allen a llegar a Edo. Si aun no la reconocen, busquen en _google imágenes_, y hay la verán. Por cierto, al principio será conocida como Sachiko), Miranda x OCC (No se, si juntarlo con Marie ¿Qué piensan ustedes?), Krory x Eliade… entre otras.

**Advertencias: **Es posible que haya lemon/ lima (Aunque aun no estoy muy segura). Mucho humor, romance (Pero NO de una manera taaaan cursi), Lagrimas (En su momento) OCC (Aunque tratare que no haya) y suspenso… Etc, etc, etc.

**Aclaraciones:**

- _"Flash Black" _(Nota: Cuando un personaje este pensando, sus pensamientos se verán de esta forma: _**Blablabla**_)

**- **_Pensamientos. _

_-_ ** Resaltando una palabra en especial**

- (Yo)

**AVISO: **No continúo publicando el fic, si no dejan por lo menos 7 reviews. También si veo que la gente no le gusta o no es de su agrado la trama (Y que le respetare su decisión n.n) si es así, borrare el fic.

**--------------xX**o**0**o**0**o**0**o**0**o**0**o**Xx------------**

**Resumen**

Lenalee Lee, una chica sensible y fuerte al mismo tiempo. Con una niñez triste, en su vida a estado viviendo en un orfanato, separada de su querido hermano Komui Lee que esta muerto.

Claro, eso se pensó hasta que Lenalee se entera que su hermano Komui esta vivo y que esta en la _Exorcists Academy_. Ella muy decidida y con una razón por la cual vivir, se ira a estudiar a esa academia para reencontrarse con su hermano. Pero hay un **ENORME** problema y es que en esta academia **solamente se permite chicos.**

**--------------xX**o**0**o**0**o**0**o**0**o**0**o**Xx------------**

_En una habitación algo oscura, se encontraba ama__rrada en una cama, una niña de 9 años. Esta susurraba algo mientras que tenía su mirada color violeta fija en el techo. _

_- "Por favor… déjenme…" – Las lagrimas no paraban de hacer un camino en las pálidas mejillas de la niña – "Por favor… quiero morir…" – A su corta edad la pequeña ya quería morir, su único familiar había muerto al derrumbarse su casa a causa de un terremoto – "P-Por favor…Quiero… ir… a… casa…" _

_Se escucha que la puerta se abre, y entra dos enfermeras, una mujer mayor con vestimenta de monja y el padre. _

_- "Pobrecita… Me entristece, verla en ese estado" –Decía la monja que veía con pena a la pequeña. _

_-"Madre Angelina, Padre… ¿Esta bien en amarrarla?" – Pregunto una de las enfermeras, mirando con preocupación a la niña. _

_- "Lo siento, Srta. Elena, pero tenemos que llegar a este extremo" –Respondió el padre – "Si la soltamos, querrá escaparse, como en otras ocasiones…" _

_- "Pero… "–Trato de protestar la enfermera llamada Elena. El padre le dio una mirada severa a la joven mujer, para que se callara._

_- "Usted encargarse de su trabajo, y nosotros del nuestro" –Termino de decir el padre para luego retirarse. Dejando a las tres mujeres en la habitación junto a la niña… _

_- "Madre Angelina… Esto no esta bien" -Dijo Elena apretando los puños de la prepotencia. La otra enfermera le curaba unas heridas a la niña que se había hecho cuando intento escaparse… _

_- "Lo sé, lo sé… Pero ella esta en muy mal estado, tiene heridas muy graves al haber intentado en escaparse y las heridas que se hizo anteriormente, aun no se han curado" –Decía la Madre, mirando con tristeza a la pequeña – "Lo siento, pero yo no puedo hacer nada" _

_- "Me siento mal…" –Comenzó hablar la otra enfermera que no hablo durante todo el tiempo que habían entrado en la habitación – "Ella no se merecía esto, ni mucho menos este trato…" – Arropo a la pequeña, al terminar de cambiarles las vendas – "Me pregunto ¿Por qué dios le esta haciendo pasar por semejante barbaridad? ¡Apenas es una niña!" – La enfermera empezó a llorar. _

_- "Quien sabe, Amelia__… "–Respondió la madre Angelina – "Tal vez, nuestro señor le tiene algo preparado a esta pequeña. Si por algo, ahora esta viva aquí con nosotras… Debe ser por algo" _

_- "¿Usted cree?" –Pregunto Elena. La mujer mayor asintió dedicándoles una sonrisa a ambas jóvenes. _

_- "Por ahora, queda esperar…" –Camino hasta la puerta, siendo seguida con la mirada de las dos enfermeras – "Vamos, dejémosla sola" – Dicho eso, las tres mujeres se fueron. _

_- "Nii-san…" –Susurro, la niña antes de cerrar los ojos y quedar dormida. Dando paso a los dolorosos recuerdos y las pesadillas… _

8 AÑOS DESPUÉS

Abrió los ojos, los parpados le pesaban un poco, quiso moverse cuando sintió la brillante luz de los rayos del sol en el rostro, pero un peso que sentía en el brazo y parte en su cuerpo se lo impedía. Dirigió su mirada violeta a eso que no lo dejaba moverse. Encontrándose a una niña durmiendo tranquilamente en sus brazos…

- Ami – Susurro su nombre al reconocer a la niña de cabellos cortos color negros, tez tostada y ojos color cafés. Que en ese momento no se podían apreciar por que estaba dormida.

La pequeña se acurruco más en sus brazos. Sonrío para sus adentros, con cuidado se alejo de la pequeña para no despertarla. Salio de la cama, dejando sus pies descalzos en el frío suelo, que al instante le pasó un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo.

- ¡¡Lenaleeeeee!! –Grito una mujer algo sombría, entrando bruscamente en la habitación de la recién nombrada.

- ¡Miranda! ¡No grites que la vas a despertar! –Dijo por lo bajo Lenalee, a su amiga que acababa de entrar, mientras que le señalaba a la niña en su cama, que ni siquiera se despertó por los fuertes gritos de Miranda.

- ¡Lo siento…! ¡Lo siento…! ¡Soy una tonta! ¡Lo siento…! –Se disculpaba exageradamente la mujer sombría.

- Tranquilízate Miranda, no es para tanto –La tranquilizo Lenalee, mientras se acercaba a su amiga que lloraba a moco suelto – Todo esta bien, ahora dime ¿Por qué entrasteis de esa manera? Tú no eres así… - Le pregunto, y la guió fuera de la habitación para poder hablar mejor - ¿Y bien? Sea lo que me fueras a decir, debe ser muy importante… -Empezó hablar al cerrar la puerta detrás de ella.

Miranda asintió numerosas veces, que Lenalee se pregunto ¿Cómo no se quedo sin cabeza? – Si, es Sachiko, esta haciendo un desastre en la cocina –Le informo, la otra chica de 16 años que muy pronto cumplirá los 17, se puso pálida y luego su rostro se torno de un color morado.

- ¿¡QUÉÉÉ!? –Se tapo la boca, guardo silencio, asegurándose que la pequeña no se haya despertado por su grito. Al no escuchar ningún ruido dentro de la habitación, decidió hablar - ¿¡Pero en que demonios piensa Sachiko!? – Miro con terror a su amiga Miranda, que la entendía perfectamente y el porque de esa reacción.

- Bueno… Es que la Srta. Elena, estaba ocupada, y Sachiko decidió ayudarla, cocinando el desayuno para los niños y nosotras –Explico Miranda.

- ¡Oh, no! Hay que ir rápido a la cocina antes que explote o haga unas de sus horrorosas creaciones y se la entregue al pobre que se le cruce en su camino –Lenalee se fue corriendo seguida de Miranda, que en ciertas ocasiones se tropezaba y caía al suelo.

Al pasar por unos cuantos pasillos, llegaron a la cocina que estaba hecha un asco. Cosas de consistencias raras estaban esparcidas por toda la cocina… Y en la cocina se encontraba Sachiko, una chica de ojos y pelo castaño claro. De una personalidad; muy alegre, traviesa, cariñosa y algo infantil.

-¡Sachiko! ¿Qué te ha dicho Elena e Izumi? –Lenalee, se acerco a la recién nombrada y le quito de las manos el cuchillo, antes de que se fuera a cortar, aunque ya en las manos y dedos tenía unas cuantas curitas.

Sachiko empezó hacer un puchero enfrente de su amiga – Lo sé, lo sé… Pero Lena-chan solamente quería ayudar. ¿¡Es malo eso!?

Lenalee dio un sonoro suspiro – No, pero para la próxima nos llamas para ayudarte –Sachiko se abalanzó a su amiga de mirada violeta, y le dio un gran abrazo.

- ¡Hai! –Exclamo la hiperactiva chica – Si es que no se me olvida… -Dijo por lo bajo con una sonrisa traviesa.

- Escuche eso…

- ¡Solo bromeaba!

- Aja… -Dijo Lenalee sin creerle a su amiga hiperactiva.

- Bueno, que bien que ya todo este arreglado –Comento Miranda. Tratando de cambiar de tema antes que Lenalee y Sachiko fueran a pelearse, como siempre.

- Si, pero será mejor que limpiemos este desastre antes que…

- ¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!! ¿¡QUE LE PASO A MI COCINA!?

- Antes que llegue Izumi… -Termino de decir la oración Lenalee, volteo y en la entrada de la cocina, se encontraba Ia susodicha, la que se encargaba de cocinar para todos los niños del orfanato. Una mujer de 29 años, muy amable pero al mismo tiempo de un carácter muy fuerte. Su cabello largo hasta por la cintura de color negro, sus ojos de un precioso color verde y su tez era blanca.

- H-Hola Izu-chan –Dijo asustada Sachiko, temiendo por la reacción de la mujer. Esta miro de una manera muy amenazante a la chica hiperactiva, que de inmediato al sentir esa mirada se escondió detrás de Lenalee - ¡Gomene!

- ¿¡Cuantas veces te he dicho que no te metas en la cocina SIN MI PERMISO!? –Le pregunto, colocando sus brazos en forma de jarrón.

- Pues… 1… 2… 3… -Empezó a enumerar con los dedos.

- ¡No lo dije para que lo contaras Sachiko! – Suspiro – Ahora, como castigo tendrás que limpiar todo este desorden.

- ¡¡¡NOOOOOOO…!!! Durare todo el día limpiando la cocina –Chillo Sachiko.

- Hasta dejarla reluciente –Volvió hablar la cocinera del orfanato.

- Y otra vez: ¡¡¡NOOOOOOOO!!!

- Vamos no te quejes, eso te pasa por hacer las cosas sin pensar –Le dijo Lenalee de una manera sabia, mientras que Miranda trataba de calmar a su amiga hiperactiva.

- Y USTEDES TAMBIÉN VAN A LIMPIAR ESTE DESORDEN –Grito Izumi refiriéndose a Lenalee y Miranda.

- ¿¡EEEEEEEH!? –Exclamaron al unísono incrédulas, Miranda y Lenalee.

- ¡¡¡¡SIIIIIIII!!!! –Grito Sachiko, saliendo de su depresión inmediatamente al escuchar lo que dijo la cocinera.

-¿¡P-PERO POR QUÉ!? –Protesto Lenalee.

- Porque entre más rápido este limpia la cocina, más rápido tendrán su comida.

En ese momento al mencionar "comida", los tres estómagos de las tres chicas reclamaron por comida. Las tres se sonrojaron e Izumi, se hecho a reír.

- Gomenasai – Se disculparon al unísono las tres chicas apenas.

- ¡Vamos, vamos chicas! Que estamos en confianza.

- Si, yo voy a mi habitación a cambiarme, luego vengo ayudarlas chicas –Anuncio Lenalee, mientras que salía de la cocina en dirección a su habitación. Y es que aun estaba en piyamas y su cabello negro con reflejos verdosos estaba suelto.

- ¡Pero apúrate! – Le grito Sachiko desde la cocina, para que la escuchara, Lenalee le respondió con un _Si_ y acelero el paso – Bien, Miranda… ¡Manos a la obra! –Le dijo a su amiga sombría, que asintió con el mismo entusiasmo que ella.

------------ xoxoxox-----------

Por los pasillos caminaba Lenalee, algo triste pero al mismo tiempo ansiosa. Mañana sería el gran día, el día en que tendría que irse del orfanato a estudiar en la secundaria, pero triste por que no vería a sus dos amigas y los demás del orfanato por un tiempo.

Sabía que sus dos amigas iban a estudiar en un instituto no muy lejos del orfanato. Se alegraba por ambas y en especial por Miranda, por que sabía que no se sentiría sola al tener a Sachiko a su lado. Mientras que ella…

Movió la cabeza en forma de negación, queriendo alejar esos pensamientos – _Tengo que ser fuerte, ya no me puedo echar atrás. _– Se dio ánimos, pero ya era demasiado tarde, esos hermosos recuerdos que al mismo tiempo eran dolorosos para ella volvían a salir a flote.

"_Flash Black"_

_Corriendo en las calles se encontraba una niña muy linda, con una sonrisa en su rostro. Continuo corriendo con unas flores en sus manos, estaba ansiosa en llegar a casa y ser recibida por su hermano, con un fuerte abrazo. _

"_Nii-san, le encantara estas flores" –Se dijo, ya veía la pequeña casa a lo lejos. Acelero el paso, pero no vio que había una roca pequeña en el camino, como consecuencia se tropezó. _

_**Auch… Me caí **__– Se dijo en sus pensamientos, mientras se incorporaba, cuando se levanto sentía un dolor agudo por todo su cuerpo, su conjunto chino estaba arruinado… Pero eso no le importaba en ese momento – __**No… ¡n-no!…-**__ Las flores que hace un momento tenía en sus manos estaban destrozadas y parte de sus pétalos ya estaban en el suelo. _

_Las lagrimas no tardaron en salir, cayó al suelo de rodillas sin impórtale si se lastimaba más de lo que estaba. _

"_Nii-san… gomene… ¡Nii-san!" _

"_¿Por qué te disculpas, Lenalee?"_

_Se escucha una voz detrás de la recién nombrada, esta volteo y se encontró con la sonrisa de su hermano, dedicada solamente a ella con todo el cariño y amor que le puede dar._

"_Nii-san…" –Murmuro, su hermano se acerco y se hinco en su rodilla derecha en el suelo enfrente de ella, acerco una de sus grandes manos y le seco las lagrimas cuidadosamente. La pequeña reacciono y no pudo evitar llorar más fuerte – "Nii-san… gomene…" _

"_¿Por qué?"_

"_Nii-san, desde que nos abandono Oka-san y Oto-san muriera, tú te has encargado de mi…" –La niña bajo la mirada – "Siempre trabajas, y quedas agotado… Siempre me cuidas, siempre me proteges, siempre velas por mi salud…" –Cada palabra que decía se sentía mal. Si ella no fuera nacido, quizás su hermano tendría su vida en vez de estar trabajando y cuidándola a ella. Hasta tal vez, sus padres en estos momentos estarían juntos. _

_Pero no, se sentía mal… mal, __por que le había "arrebatado" la vida y su libertad a su hermano. Gastándolo en ella. Y lo único que podía hacer era vivir mejor cada día por ellos dos… _

"_Lenalee… ¿Te lastimasteis?" –Pregunto su hermano con esa sonrisa, y esos ojos llenos de amo__r. Ese cariño que tanto el le daba a ella. Su hermano llevo su mano a la cabecita de la niña y le acaricio._

_**Esas ca**__**ricias que ella tanto le gusta…**__ - Llevo unas de sus manitas a la mano de su hermano que estaba en su cabeza, parando las acaricias de este al instante – "Nii-san… la verdad lo siento"_

"_Nuevamente te pregunto; ¿Por qué?" _

"_Por todo…" –Alzo la otra mano donde tenía agarrada las flores marchitas. _

"_¿Para mi?" – Pregunto al ver las flores marchitas._

_La pequeña asintió – "Si, pero…"_

"_Son hermosas" –Dijo y las agarro, olió un poco el aroma que desprendía las flores. La niña miro sorprendida a su hermano – "Arigatou, Lenalee"_

"_Nii-san, ¡pero están marchitas!" –Su mirada se entristeció. Si ella no se fuera caído encima de las flores…_

"_¿Y?"_

"_¿Eh?" _

"_Son más hermosas, cuando tú me las das Lenalee" – Le dijo, la cargo en sus brazos, mientras que en una de sus manos tenía agarrada las flores – "Vamos a casa" –Empezó a caminar con su hermana en brazos. _

"_Nii-san" – Llamo la niña, mientras se acurrucaba más en los brazos de su hermano. _

"_¿Si?"_

"_Te quiero mucho" –Escondió su rostro en el cuello de su hermano. Y es que le abochornaba un poco verse así tan… ¿débil? ¿Frágil?_

_Pero eso en este momento no le importaba. Disfrutaba__ estar con su hermano, cada minuto y segundo… Haría cualquier cosa para estar con el por siempre, el era la única persona en la que confiaba ciegamente y quería. _

…_El era su amigo, su hermano, su familia, su todo… _

_Y a__lgo que sabía, es que su hermano le gustaba escuchar esas palabras llenas de amor, que vinieran de ella. Aun cuando en ese momento no le veía el rostro a su hermano, sabía que este tenía una sonrisa en su rostro de oreja a oreja. Y eso le alegraba…_

"_Yo también, Lenalee"_

"_Fin del flash black"_

_Nii-san… Muy pronto, estaremos juntos_ –Se dijo, secándose las lagrimas con algo de torpeza. Estaba enfrente de la puerta de su habitación, se tranquilizo y la abrió con cuidado para no hacer ruido y no despertar a la niña que estaba durmiendo en su habitación o eso pensaba ella…

- L-Lena-chan –Dijo la niña al verla entrar en la habitación. La recién nombrada se preocupo al ver a la pequeña llorando.

- ¿Qué te sucede Ami? –Se acerco a la cama, y se sentó en una esquina.

- Y-Yo… -Se calló por un momento, como pensando si decírselo o no a ella- Etto… b-bueno, es que m-mañana se irán muchos de n-nuestros amigos del o-orfanato. No s-solo ellos... También u-usted, Sachiko y M-Miranda.

- Pero recuerda que en las vacaciones nos volveremos a ver… Todos, Miranda, Sachiko y yo. -Le recordó la joven sonriéndole a la pequeña, que hace un rato se había acercado a ella para abrazarla y esta con gusto le correspondió.

- S-Si, pero e-es que n-no las veré p-por mucho t-tiempo –Ami empezó a llorar otra vez. Mientras la joven de mirada violeta la abrazo con más fuerza, consolándola.

- Oe. –Llamo Lenalee, la niña la miro, y la chica le sonreía con cariño… Como el cariño que te da… te da, una madre – No tienes que estar triste, el tiempo pasara rápido, cuando te des cuenta ya estaremos todos aquí.

Ami sonrió- Si, Miranda-chan tropezando, Sachiko y usted pelándose, también haciendo molestar a Izumi –Ambas se rieron ante esos recuerdos. Y es que sus amigas junto con ella, eran las que ponían patas arriba el orfanato.

- Si, todo eso… -Le acaricio la cabeza a la niña, que ahora sonreía aun cuando se le veía que había llorado se veía feliz, y eso era lo que importaba – Además, Miranda y Sachiko me contaron que cuando ellas puedan, vendrán a visitarles, claro si ellas no están ocupadas con la tarea.

- ¿De verdad? –Pregunto emocionada Ami. Lenalee asintió.

- De verdad… -Ami sonrió, pero por unos minutos.

- ¿Pero y usted?

- Yo no podré visitarles –Le dijo Lenalee, al instante la niña se entristeció ante la noticia – Pero cálmate, cuando pueda les escribiré. Tal vez, no me puedas ver ni escuchar, pero sabrás de mí y hablaremos por cartas. Tú también me puedes escribir.

- ¿Así? –Pregunto esperanzada. Lenalee sonrió y asintió – ¡Entonces así será!- Dijo la niña saliendo de la cama en un salto, se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió con algo de dificultad ya que la manija de la puerta quedaba muy alta para ella. Lenalee al ver el esfuerzo de Ami se río por lo bajo - ¿Lena-chan?

- ¿Si?

- ¿Se podría saber en que Academia estudiaras? –Pregunto con algo de timidez.

Lenalee lo pensó por unos momentos – Pues… -Hizo una pausa – Es un SE-CRE-TO –Saco la lengua en forma juguetona.

- ¡Mou que mala! –Hizo un puchero la niña, pero luego le sonrió y en sus mejillas se veía un leve carmesí, haciéndola ver adorable – le deseo lo mejor, espero que vuelva pronto –Dicho eso se fue, cerrando la puerta.

Lenalee miro por un rato la puerta. Luego se dio ánimos y se vistió mientras recordaba los buenos y malos momentos que vivió en el orfanato.

Muchos veían como su hogar el orfanato, como en el caso de sus amigas… Pero ella nunca lo vio de esa forma, al contrario, antes sus ojos el orfanato fue una prisión durante su niñez y parte de su adolescencia. Admitía, que conoció a muchas personas que hoy en día son importantes en su vida y forman parte de su mundo.

Pero nunca vera el orfanato como su hogar. Aun recordaba que ese tal padre llamado Albe, le hizo la vida imposible cuando piso el orfanato, el fue el que ordeno amarrarla… No solo eso, ese hombre la separo de su querido hermano, porque después de saber que Komui Lee estaba vivo luego de ese accidente. No le comunico nada a ella y seguramente tan poco a su hermano.

Por suerte, cuando escapo de ser adoptada por una pareja, como en otras ocasiones. Da la casualidad que cerca de su escondite, mantenían una conversación la madre Angelina y el padre Albe. Y el tema de conversación era su hermano…

Ese día conoció que era el odio, a su temprana edad odio a alguien y ese fue ese hombre llamado Albe, que se hacia pasar por un seguidor de dios. Aunque ya eso no importaba, ese hombre estaba ya muy lejos y ella se reencontraría con su hermano, cueste lo que cueste…

- ¡Lenalee! ¿Por qué te tardas tanto en vestirte? – Sachiko abrió la puerta y asomo la cabeza. La recién nombrada salio de sus pensamientos de golpe y miro a su amiga… Esta le miro al principio extrañada, pero luego cambio a una llena de preocupación y tristeza, cosa muy raro en ella – Estas pensando en eso o… ¿me equivoco?

_Así que era eso…_- No, no te equivocas… - Escucha como Sachiko suspira y termina de entrar a la habitación.

- Eso pensé.

- ¿Crees que es una locura?

Sachiko le respondió con otra pregunta- ¿Tu que crees? – Mira como Lenalee se peinaba mientras que esta miraba su reflejo en el pequeño espejo que estaba pegado a la pared. La peli-castaño se acerco a su amiga y le quito el cepillo de sus manos, Lenalee la miro al principio extrañada pero luego cambio a sorpresa.

- ¿Pero que…? –Estaba sorprendida, muy rara vez su hiperactiva amiga se tomaba las molestia de peinarle y eso pasaba cuando….

- Lo que más me duele, es que esa hermosa cabellera desaparecerá –Comento Sachiko sin dejar que formulara la pregunta su amiga.

- Je… ¿Que te puedo decir? A veces te tienes que arriesgar, y si no lo haces no ganas. Y en eso entra mi cabello…

- Uhmn… Supongo –Dijo algo ida Sachiko, y eso preocupo a Lenalee, desde que le contó a su amiga la noticia a donde se iría estudiar había dejado de ser esa chica tan hiperactiva que conocía.

-Sachiko…

- ¿Uhmn…?

- ¿Esta todo b…?

- ¡Ya esta! –Grito Sachiko al terminar de peinar a Lenalee y hacerle su típico peinado, sus dos coletas.

- Eh, si… -hizo una pausa- Arigatou

- No hay de que –Sachiko le sonrió – Por cierto… -De la nada la peli-castaño saco un pequeña botella – Toma – Se lo entrego a Lenalee y esta la miro sin entender – Esto te ayudara cuando vayas a la academia – dijo refiriéndose a lo que le entrego a su amiga.

- ¿Ayudar? –Abrió la botella y óleo, arrugo la nariz – ¿Alcohol? –Miro de manera de reprobación a su amiga.

- Si –Contestó como si nada. Lenalee rápidamente le entrego el frasco a Sachiko - ¿Qué sucede?

- Lo siento, pero yo no bebo y lo sabes.

- ¡Tonta! Este licor al ser fuerte le ayudara a tu voz

- ¿Mi voz?

- Si, al darle un pequeño sorbo hará que tu voz se vuelva ronca –Le explico – Así no tendrás problemas y nadie sospechará que eres una chica. ¿Oh acaso quieres que cuando entres a la academia te descubran?

- Bueno no, pero…

- ¡Vamos! Ni que con esto te fueras a volver alcohólica – Vio que su amiga se iba a volver a quejar – Si quieres cumplir tu "misión", será mejor que aceptes nuestra ayuda… Ahora, vamos, que deje sola a Miranda en la cocina, mientras que nosotras estamos aquí de holgazanas.

- Eh… -S-Si

---------- 0x0x0x ---------

El tan ansiado día había llegado para Lenalee y para muchos huérfanos. Claro, que al mismo tiempo sería muy doloroso para todos…

Después de una larga despedida, entre risas, lagrimas, bromas, rabietas y abrazos. Todos se fueron a su respectivo camino, sin saber que les esperaba y entre esas personas estaban Lenalee Lee. Su vida, muy pronto dará un gran cambio…

Se sentó en su respectivo asiento al comprar su boleto, el tren estaba algo vació – _Vaya ni siquiera ha pasado una hora y ya las estoy extrañando_ -Se dijo Lenalee en su pensamientos, mirando por la ventana, en su reflejo vio que sus ojos estaban algo cristalino y eso era a causa que intentaba no llorar.

"_Flash Black"_

_En una estación de trenes, estaban tres chicas esperando su respectivo tren. Las tres chicas tenían una animada conversación, hasta que por unos minutos todo quedo en un incomodo silencio._

_-__"Lena-chan prométeme que nos veremos en las vacaciones y en especial en navidad" –Dijo de repente la peli-castaño que era muy hermosa, estaba vestida con un suéter de cuello de tortuga de color rosado claro que se pegaba a su figura dejando ver sus bien delineadas curvas y unos pantalones color azul oscuro. Por ultimo tenía puesto unas zapatillas color rosado. _

_-__"¿Eh? Pero Sachiko si ahora falta para que lleguen las vacaciones y la navidad. Además, para que…" –Hablo la recién nombrada que era igual de hermosa que la peli-castaño. Estaba vestida; con una camisa color verde algo holgada, acompañado de unos pantalones hasta las rodillas de color beish. Por ultimo tenía puesto un par de tenis con tonos verdosos. _

_-__"¡Promételo!" –Le grito algo impaciente Sachiko._

_-__"¡Esta bien! ¡Lo prometo!" _

_-__"Tu también Miranda" –Dijo Sachiko ya un poco más relajada._

_-__"Lo prometo" –Dijo Miranda con una sonrisa. _

_-__"¡Bien! Ya lo prometieron, así que nos veremos muy pronto" –Sachiko miro a sus dos amigas que tenían una expresión confusa, y eso se vio más cuando sus dos amigas se miraron entre sí.  
_

_-__"Si… ¿Pero, porque estas tan interesada que lo prometiéramos?" –Pregunto Lotto, una mujer algo sombría, torpe, pero muy amable… ¿Hermosa? En eso no había duda, su corto cabello ondulado color negro, sus ojos también color negro y su tez blanca. Por ultimo con unas curvas muy pronunciadas… Estaba vestida con un suéter de color morado, unos pantalones blancos y por ultimo unas botas color negro. _

_-__"¡Pues para que más Miranda!" –Dijo Sachiko como si fuera lo más obvio. Pero para sus dos amigas no lo era. _

_-__"…" _

_-__"Me decepcionan chicas…" –Negó con la cabeza, con expresión fingida de decepción al ver que sus dos amigas no le respondía. Pero luego, su expresión cambio a una deprimida y melancólica - "Pero la razón… porque no quiero que vuelva a repetirse" _

_-__"¡Sachiko! Sabes muy bien que eso quedo en el pasado… Eso no volverá a pasar" _

_-__"Si lo sé, pero quería estar segura, Lena-chan"_

_-__"¡Serás Baka!" –Le dijo Lenalee, algo molesta y preocupada. Tal vez, pensarán que la chica era una insensible, pero no era así ella le importaba mucho a sus dos amigas y si era de morir por ellas, Lenalee lo haría. Pero era inevitable que estuviera molesta ¿El por qué? Molesta porque no podía hacer nada para que su amiga olvidara su triste pasado y más que furiosa con ese ser que hizo sufrir a su amiga y aun la hace sufrir… Preocupada, por que la sonrisa de su amiga que tanto le gustaba ver, había desaparecido y eso no le gustaba, prefería verla molesta, feliz, ¡Hasta riéndose de ella! Pero todo menos verla triste… _

_-__"¡Mira quien habla!" –Grito Sachiko algo molesta por lo que le dijo su amiga. _

_- "¡Ja!... No me hagas reír, yo no soy así"_

_- "Claro que si lo eres"_

_- "Claro que NO"_

_- "Que SI"_

_-__"Chicas por favor no peleen" –Pidió Miranda, ya viendo venir una pelea de sus dos amigas. _

_- "QUE NO"_

_- "QUE SI, LLORONA"_

_- "¡YO NO SOY UNA LLORONA! Y QUE NO"_

_- "Chicas, por favor…"_

_- "¡SI LO ERES! Y QUE SI"_

_-"QUE NO"_

_- "Chicas…"_

_-"QUE SI"_

_-"NO"_

_-"SI"_

_- "¡Chicas!"_

_-"¿¡QUE QUIERES!?" –Gritaron al unísono Sachiko y Lenalee a la pobre de Miranda. Pero luego la molestia de ambas chicas se esfumó al ver quien le gritaron… Lastimaron a la pobre de Miranda que no tenía la culpa de nada y ahora estaba llorando._

_- "G-Gomenasai" –Dijo Miranda entre sollozos. _

_- "M-Miranda y-yo lo siento…" –Decía una apenada y preocupada Lenalee. _

_- "Si, lo siento, Miranda… P-Por favor no llores…" –Sachiko se acerco a Lotto y le empezó a limpiar las lagrimas. _

_- "De verdad lo sentimos… Miranda…" –Dijeron al unísono Lee y Sachiko – "¿Nos perdonas?"_

_Miranda dejó de llorar, y les sonrió a ambas chicas – "Se que lo sienten…" –Dijo Lotto, mirando a ambas chicas que le sonreían y en su mirada se veía que estaban realmente arrepentidas – "Pero no las perdono" _

_- "¿¡EH!?" _

_Miranda al ver la expresión de sus amigas no pudo evitar reírse – "¡Era broma chicas!" – Al decir esto ultimo, sus dos amigas dieron un sonoro suspiro de alivio. _

_- "Menos mal…" –Dijo aliviada Lenalee, mientras que colocaba una de sus manos en su pecho. _

"_¡¡Miranda-chan no nos des estos sustos!! ¿¡Acaso quieres que nos dé un infarto!?" –Le reprocho Sachiko en estado chibi mientras la abrazaba y Lenalee al rato la siguió, las tres chicas quedaron abrazadas mientras que no paraban de reírse. _

**Los pasajeros que esperan el tren que va a Tokio, llega en 7 minutos, por favor esperarlo detrás de la línea amarilla para que no haya ningún accidente. Gracias. **

_Las risas de las tres chicas cesaron, a duras penas rompieron el cariñoso abrazo y se vieron entre sí, la despedida que no querían había llegado. Esa era la primera vez, que las tres se separaban por tanto tiempo. _

_- "__Ya va a llegar tu tren, Lenalee" – Dijo lo evidente Miranda rompiendo el incomodo silencio. _

_- "Si…" –Lenalee empezó a sentir como su vista se volvía borrosa. _

_- "Ne… ¡pero no nos sintamos mal!" –Dijo Sachiko sonrío a duras penas, pero sus ojos color castaño la delataban y es que se veía que intentaba no llorar – "Además, tenemos la promesa, nos volveremos a ver en las vacaciones y navidades ¡Así que ya sabes que no puedes romper la promesa Lenalee!"_

_- "¡Tonta__! ¿En que momento he rota una promesa?" –Dijo Lenalee mirando a sus amigas con una sonrisa forzada – "Recuerda que no me he olvidado de la otra promesa…" _

_- "Lo sé, a nosotras tan poco se nos ha olvidado"_

_- "Esta será la primera vez que nos separamos" –Decía Miranda que ya estaba llorando –"Realmente te vamos a extrañar Lenalee" –Dicho eso abrazo a la recién nombrada que la recibió con los brazos abiertos. _

_- "No llores Miranda, volveremos a ver a Lena-chan en las vacaciones y navidades" –Le decía Sachiko que empezó a llorar, trato de limpiárselas pero salía más lagrimas sin poderlo evitar. _

_- "Pero si tu también estas llorando…" –Le dijo Miranda aun en los brazos de Lenalee que miraba la situación entre divertida y triste. _

_- "¡Claro que no! Es solo… que se me metió algo en el ojo" – Se excuso. _

_- "Esa es la peor excusa que he escuchado Sachiko" –Dijo Lenalee riendo por lo bajo por el intento que su amiga quería hacerse la fuerte. _

_- "¡Ja! ¿Y que me dices tú? También estas llorando" –Le dijo Sachiko al ver como Lenalee empezaba a llorar sin poderlo evitar, esta al parecer no se había dado cuenta porque llevo una de sus manos a una de sus mejillas. _

_- "Es que… me pica el ojo, eso es t-todo" –Trato de mentir entre sollozos. _

_- "¿Sabes que eres mala mintiendo?…" –Le pregunto Sachiko aun tratando de parar las lagrimas, pero era imposible. _

_- "… sniff… ¡L-Lo sé!... sniff… sniff" –Dijo entre sollozos Lenalee, parecía una niña y Miranda no pudo evitar reírse ante la situación, que sus dos amigas se querían hacer las fuertes ante la situación, cosa que era imposible… Las tres eran sensibles, en especial Lenalee y Sachiko._

_-"¡Abrazo de grupo!" –Dijo Sachiko acercándose a Miranda y Lenalee, las abrazo, mientras que las otras chicas se reían. _

_- "Como que nuestra Sachiko se puso ya sentimental…" –Comento Miranda entre risas. _

_- "Si, me ganó" _

_- "Ustedes, ¡callen y lloren!" –Ordeno Sachiko algo molesta que se estén metiendo con ella en ese momento que esta "sensible". _

_Duraron unos momentos así, algunas personas curiosas que pasaban hay las miraba otros lo miraban como si estuvieran locas, pero eso a ellas no les importaba ese momento era de ellas… Y era muy importante, durante todo ese tiempo que crecieron juntas y superaron su pasado, su amistad se volvió muy fuerte. _

_El momento fue roto, al escuchar como el tren se acercaba a la estación. Se separaron lentamente, continuaban llorando las tres pero ya no como antes… Cada una tomo su equipaje que estaba cerca donde estaban. _

**Por favor, esperen el tren detrás de la línea amarilla. Gracias.**

_Lenalee decidió ser ella la que tomara la iniciativa para despedirse- "Bien… Adiós…"_

_Miranda negó con la cabeza – "Hasta pronto, Lenalee" – La recién nombrada asintió con una sonrisa. _

_Sachiko alza una de sus manos al aire enfrente de las otras dos chicas, que al instante lo entendieron y colocaron la mano que tenía libre sobre la de Sachiko, la que quedo arriba de las tres manos, fue la de Miranda, que al instante Lenalee por un momento desocupo su otra mano, y se quito el collar que tenía puesto, era una piedra jade en forma de la mitad de un corazón. Coloco el collar encima de la mano de Lotto. _

_- "Juntas por siempre…" –Dijo Lenalee. Las otras dos chicas asintieron. _

_- "Aun cuando…" –Empezó hablar Miranda. _

_- "Estemos lejos, seremos amigas…" –Dijo Sachiko. _

_- "Hasta el final" –Termino Lenalee la oración que había iniciado Miranda y Sachiko. _

_- "¡Es una promesa!" –Dijeron al unísono las tres chicas y rompieron la unión de las manos, Lenalee se volvió a colocar su collar en el instante que definitivamente llegaba el tren. _

_- "Bien, será mejor que te vayas antes que pierdas el tren…" –Hablo Sachiko sonriéndole, sus ojos nuevamente se estaban poniendo cristalinos… _

_- "El nuestro llegará dentro de un rato" _

_- "Hai…"_

_- "Suerte Lena-chan" _

_- "Espero que encuentres a tu hermano"_

_- "Si, nos vemos chicas" –Dicho eso, Lenalee dio media vuelta y entro al tren con el equipaje en manos. _

"_Fin del flash black" _

Parpadeo un par de veces mientras que continuaba mirando por la ventana, viendo el paisaje, pero eso en ese momento no le estaba dando importancia era el reflejo, su reflejo – _Sachiko tiene razón…_ -Saco un pañuelo de uno de los bolsillos del pantalón y se limpio las lagrimas – _Soy una llorona_ –Luego de unos minutos de llorar, se calmo. Agarro su equipaje y se adentro al baño.

…

…Aunque había un problema…

_¿¡Cual agarro!? _

La chica, cuando llego a los baños de tren había un pequeño problema. Estaba el baño de damas y el de caballeros. Pensó y a la final, se decidió, al baño de caballeros.

Al entrar, el baño era pequeño pero tenía lo esencial; El lavamanos y el inodoro. Otra cosa importante, que estaba limpio… Abrió su bolso y lo primero que saco fue unas tijeras –Suspiro – _Esto será difícil_ – Su larga cabellera, que tanto cuido… desaparecería - _¡Vamos! Que es por una buena causa. Todo por Nii-san_.

El transcurso del viaje a Tokio en el tren, para Lenalee no fue fácil… Pero, eso no será nada cuando estudie en la famosa _Exorcists Academy._ Tendrá que superar muchos obstáculos para reencontrarse con su hermano, pero no hay que desanimarse, porque nuestra querida protagonista femenina, no estará sola… Tendrá el apoyo de sus amigos de la academia.

_Onii-san, espérame, muy pronto estaremos juntos_

**--------------xX**o**0**o**0**o**0**o**0**o**0**o**Xx------------**

**N/A**

**¡Hola! Espero que les haya gustado. Es mi primera historia de este grandioso anime y pareja *¬*. En el próximo aparecerá nuestro queridos Allen, Lavi y Kanda (*Baba*…) bueno, si desean que lo continúen comenten.**

**Ya en el ****_AVISO_**** explique que no continúo publicando el fic, a menos que dejen comentarios. Si no les gusta el fic, yo lo entenderé ^o^. Bueno sin más que decir, todo queda en ustedes. **

**Bye, besos y cuídense...**

**¿Nos vemos?**


	2. Chapter 2 Aviso importante, lo siento

**AVISO IMPORTANTE DE LA AUTORA **

**LEER**

¡Hola! tal vez se pregunten porque **no he actualizado mis fics durante todo este tiempo y más cuando ya pasamos a un año nuevo 2010**. Bueno realmente disculpenme pero desde el año pasado no tengo computadora, le dio la loquera (Terminandose de dañar) y ahora estoy desconectada de _TODO_ y pues si no tengo compu tan poco internet, tambien que ni siquiera tengo la oportunidad de irme a un cyaber ¡Nada! Porque no tengo tiempo y se me han presentado problemas personales. Claro, eso no significa que no voy a continuar mis fics, cuando resuelva todos mis problemas (En especial la de la compu) **JURO que continuare los fics, **así que hasta nuevo aviso...** TODOS los fics estan PARADOS.**


	3. La academia, compañeros y mi nueva vida

Hola mis queridos lectores ^^U… Antes que me deseen matar, se que no he actualizado desde hace un buen tiempo, _no es porque yo no quisiera_ (Créanme T—T) **Mi computadora en el año 2009 del mes de diciembre en eso del día 15 se me hecho a perder **(¬¬*) Y luego en el 2010… Tuve unos problemas (Aparte de querer comprarme una compu TT—TT, cosa que a la final no me fue posible —.—U) personales que causaron que todo mi año 2010 fuera horrible, ahora **en este 2011 tengo más posibilidades de actualizar y no dudare en aprovecharlas.**

Entonces en otras palabras lo que quiero decirles y darle la noticia que… ¡He vuelto para terminar mis fic! (Y tal vez… solo tal vez, escribir más xD. Aunque primero tengo que darle prioridad a los que ya publique ^^U). Bueno sin dejarlo mucho esperando, espero que disfruten este segundo capi…!

**Advertencias: **No sé aun pero, tal vez, solo tal vez haya lima.

Aclaraciones:

— (Yo).**  
**— _Pensamientos._  
—_Flash Black_  
— _**Pensamientos.**_(Flash Black)  
—**Resaltando algo en especial.  
****  
AVISO: **No continuo publicando el fic, sino dejan por lo menos **10 reviews**(Cada vez que actualice aumentare el pedido de comentarios ;D) También si veo que la gente no le gusta o no es de su agrado el drama (cosa que respetare su decisión ;D) si es así, borrare el fic.

* * *

**Cap.2—La academia, mis compañeros… Mi nueva vida.**

De la estación de trenes de Tokio salía un joven muy apuesto, mujeres y hombres no podían pasar al lado de este joven en particular, sin verlo. Habían algunos de exagerados que se tropezaban con otras personas o se daban con un poste o terminaban estampándose en una pared… etc, etc, que también quedaban hipnotizados ante los encantos de este joven que caminaba con su equipaje ignorante al efecto que le causaba a la gente de su alrededor.

—_Bien… ahora lo que me falta es tomar un taxi _—Pensaba el joven… Este era de cabello negro con reflejos verdosos, sus ojos eran grandes de un hermoso color violeta, tez blanca, estaba vestido semi—casual con una camisa de vestir azul oscuro, pantalones y zapatos de color negro de vestir.

El joven ve hacia los lados y ve como se acerca un taxi, estira la mano gritando "¡taxi!" Pero el carro pasa a un lado de él —_Que mal…_—En eso, cuando su atención ya no estaba en el vehículo amarillo que paso por su lado, escucho los frenos de un auto y observa en dirección donde hace unos segundos había llamado al taxi, y justo el que había llamado, estaba retrocediendo hasta donde se ubicaba el.

— ¿Me llamaba usted… joven? —Pregunto el taxista algo contrariado al ver al joven de mirada violeta.

—Si ¿me puede llevar a la _Academy Exorcists_?

—Si… claro, abriré la maleta del auto para que meta su equipaje —Dice ido el taxista a su nuevo cliente. El joven asiente dirigiéndose a la parte de atrás del auto para guardar su equipaje. Luego de unos minutos se sube al auto y el taxista pone marcha al vehículo en dirección a la academia.

Durante el camino del viaje, el joven se dio cuenta que una que otras veces el taxista lo observaba por el espejo retrovisor del auto.

— ¿Sucede algo? —Pregunta educadamente el joven. El taxista se pone nervioso, hasta el punto de sonrojarse.

— No… nada –Dice mirando hacia el frente — ¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta?

— Eh… si, claro. ¿Cuál es?

— ¿Cómo se llama?

— Leo Wu —Contesta el joven tranquilamente más pendiente de observar por la ventana. Nota como el taxista se mueve en su asiento. —¿Algún problema?

— ¡No, no, no… nada! —Responde nervioso. Luego de unos minutos hubo silencio, que fue roto por el taxista—¿Puedo hacerle otra pregunta?

— Claro…

— ¿Tiene novia?

— No, aun no. —Dice el joven aun tranquilo, ante la actitud tan rara del conductor. Luego hubo por unos minutos silencio, hasta que…

— ¿Joven?

— ¿Si?

— ¿Puedo hacerle dos preguntas más?

— De acuerdo —Dijo dando un suspiro.

— ¿Por qué no tiene novia, si se puede saber? Y ¿Qué edad tiene?

El joven, aun se mantenía tranquilo ante el atrevimiento del taxista a preguntar sobre su vida privada, pero decidió tomarlo como un calentamiento para cuando este en la academia – Por qué aun no encuentro a una chica que me guste, y tengo 16 años.

— Joven… ¿Puedo hacerle dos preguntas más? y lo dejo tranquilo.

— Aja… —El joven realmente esperaba que fueran las ultimas, en todo el transcurso del camino solo se ha inmutado en averiguar su vida.

— ¿Alguna vez, no se ha preguntado si le gusta… pues… los chicos?

El joven miro aun más extrañado al taxista, al ver que el conductor se sonrojaba y hasta en cierta forma le hacia ojitos— No y no pienso hacerlo. —Dice ahora tajante el joven.

— A ok…—Dice un poco desanimado el taxista— Joven…

— ¿Qué?…

— Ya llegamos. —Dice en el momento que se detiene el vehículo. El joven emocionado (Especialmente porque se bajaría del auto de ese taxista tan raro) vio por la ventana y vio unas grandes rejas de color negro que tenía en oro las iníciales "A.E" del instituto. El joven va detrás del auto para sacar su equipaje que se mantenía guardado en la maleta. Luego de unos minutos de sacar su equipaje se coloca en dirección de la ventanilla donde se sienta el conductor.

— ¿Cuánto le debo? —Pregunta el joven, ya queriendo pagarle al taxista para entrar en el instituto. El taxista le dice el precio y el joven tranquilo saca de su bolsillo la plata que pedía el hombre. Luego de estirarle los billetes el taxista aun no lo agarraba.

— Joven… la ultima pregunta, ¿Usted me ve apuesto? —El joven lo miro con cara de espanto. Miro de arriba a bajo al taxista y era un hombre de cómo 45 años, algo regordete, estaba vestido más o meno decente, su calvicie la cubría con una gorra roja…

El joven le paso una gota por la cabeza, junto con un escalofrío para nada agradable— C—Creo… que…–Dudo en decir la respuesta—… Si, la chica que este enamorado de usted. Estará muy feliz.

— ¡¿Enserio lo cree? —Pregunta emocionado el taxista ante la respuesta del joven para luego guiñarle el ojo a este muy contento e irse arrancando a toda velocidad el vehículo.

— ¡Espere! ¡¿Y la plata? —Pregunto con el dinero en la mano.

— Solo por usted… ¡Es gratis! —Grita el taxista para luego desaparecer en una esquina.

— _Que taxista tan raro…_—Pensó el joven. No le dio mucha importancia y muy emocionado se acerca a las puerta de la academia, un señor lo recibió que al parecer era el portero, reviso unos papeles del joven dando de vez en cuando miradas fugaces a él. Para luego dejarlo entrar.

Las puertas se abrieron lo suficiente para que solo pasara el joven, este le agradeció a el portero que noto que tenía un leve color rosado en las mejillas. Decidió no prestarle mucha atención y se encamino a un camino de porcelana color marfil en dirección a un edificio enorme, un tanto lujoso…

Algo intimidado por el tamaño del edificio y su hermosa arquitectura, decide entrar al edificio pasando por las enormes puertas de caoba. Se encuentra un pasillo muy hermoso, con cuadros y unas pinturas de artes montadas en la pared.

Se encamina más, encontrándose con un escritorio, sobre el mueble, estaba un gran papeleo todo revuelto, hasta había unos cuantos documentos sobre el suelo, enfrente del desordenado escritorio había unos muebles para que el cliente tuviera un lugar donde sentarse mientras que esperaba a ser atendido. Y por ultimo detrás del escritorio, en el fondo, se encontraba una puerta.

— ¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien que me pueda atender?

— ¡Si, si, si! ¡Aquí! —Dice una voz femenina debajo del escritorio, aparece una joven con un papeleo en manos.

— ¿Necesitas ayuda?

— No te preocupes estoy bien —Dice la joven dejando la fila de documentos en el escritorio que ya estaba revuelto con otras hojas más. Al instante se puede apreciar mejor a la joven, era de cabello lizo y largo que estaba amarrado en dos trenzas al lado de su rostro dándole una imagen un tanto infantil de color negro y ojos color café que encima tenía unas grandes gafas. Estaba vestida con una camisa de mangas largas de color rosada y una falda hasta por la rodilla de color vino tinto y un par de zapatillas de color negro con unos detalles rojos y rosados.

— ¿Segura?

— Si, si, si… Tranqui…

— ¿Sucede algo? —Pregunta el joven al ver como la mujer de cómo 19 o 20 años se quedaba estática, él observo detrás de el a ver si había algo malo pero nada.

_¡Strike!_

_Que apuesto es…_—Pensó la mujer toda atontada por el joven que tenía al frente, era de ojos color violeta, de cabello negro con reflejos verdosos, tez blanca y estaba vestido semi-casual— D-Disculpa estaba-a… pensando… el día de nuestra bo… ¡Digo! —La joven cayó que iba a decir una locura enfrente del joven– Estoy un poco distraída –Dice riéndose más roja que un tomate ante la vergüenza — ¿Qué necesitas?

— Eh… — _¿Qué le pasa a todo el mundo hoy?_ —Pues soy un nuevo estudiante de la academia y…— Observa como la joven de gafas grandes en unos segundos hacia una especie de baile de triunfo. Una gota le paso por la cabeza y le fue difícil no reírse—_Que chica tan extraña, pero simpática_— Disculpa… —Llamo el joven, causando que la joven terminara su baile y que se acordara que no estaba sola…

— L-Lo siento… dirás que soy una loca —Dice la joven apenada y triste de dar una mala impresión a ese joven tan apuesto y con aires un tanto misterioso, sin olvidar que en su mirada había un cierto brillo inocente, cosa que lo hacia más interesante.

— Para nada… —Dice entre risas el joven.

—¿Eh?

— Me pareces muy simpática y única. —Se explica el joven de mirada violeta.

_¡Doble Strike!_

_¡Es tan perfecto! _— Jejeje… ¿Eso te parece? — Pregunta la joven sonrojada moviendo sus manos nerviosa. Ve como el joven asiente ante su pregunta—_¡Aaaah! ¡Que suerte tengo!_— Ya había un segundo chico que le gustaba mucho y era muy amable y apuesto, pero nunca pensó que encontrara otro joven muy parecido a él… —Y que se te o-ofrece…–La joven buscaba como llamarlo, porque hasta ahora el joven apuesto no se había presentado aun.

— Leo Wu, un placer… —El joven mucho menos sabía como se llamaba la chica de gafas.

_Leo Wu… ¡Que bello! _— Wu-kun mi nombre es… Lou Fa (Ella aparece en el anime). Pero me puedes decir Lou.

— De acuerdo Lou-san.

_¡Que lindooo!... Me encanta como me llama _—¿Y dime que n-necesitas?

— ¡Ah cierto! —Dice el joven acordándose que el iba a preguntar algo a la chica de gafas—Soy un nuevo estudiante y me preguntaba en que edificio yo me alojo.

— Claro, dejadme buscar en mi computadora —Lou en el escritorio hace a un lado unos cuantos documentos, para luego dejarse ver el monitor, el teclado y el ratón. El joven por otro lado ese tipo de desorden le recordó a alguien… y no pudo evitar sentir melancolía y un poco de cariño hacia la joven mujer que tenía al frente — ¡Ya esta! —Exclama la joven emocionada que por fin encontró algo en esa computadora que siempre le hacia quedar mal enfrente de la gente que atendía.

— ¿En donde me alojo? —Pregunta el joven preocupado al ver como Lou se le había borrado la sonrisa que tenía en su rostro y su mirada color café que estaban tan vivos estaban un tanto opacos.

_No puedo creerlo… _—Fa no sabía si reír o llorar —_¡QUE SUERTE TENGO!_

—¿Lou-san?

—Disculpa, estoy últimamente distraída —Dice la joven apenada, se ajusta las gafas a su rostro —Te alojaras en el edificio "B", en el piso 3, habitación 313 y tus compañeros de cuarto son; Allen Walker y Lavi Boomak.

—Gracias Lou-san—Dice el joven apunto de irse, para tristeza de la joven mujer. El chico se detiene un tanto pensativo.

—¿Sucede algo Wu-kun?

—¿Lou-san, donde queda el edificio "B"? —El joven se sonroja ante el bochorno, pero ese sonrojo solo hizo que la joven mujer pensara…

_¡Triple Strike!_

La joven mujer no puede evitar en reírse por lo gracioso que se veía el joven —Yo te acompaño.

—¿No será problema?

Lou niega con la cabeza—No, es mi trabajo Wu-kun. Vamos yo te acompaño. —_¡Dios por fin me sonríe a mi vida tan triste!_

—De acuerdo ¿Vamos? —Pregunta Leo dedicándole una sonrisa a Fa y ofreciéndole su brazo. La joven mujer se sonroja hasta más no poder, se acerca al lado de Leo dándose cuenta que el era un poco más alto que ella y pasa su brazo por el brazo que le ofrecía Leo. —Oye Lou-san ¿Cómo son mis compañeros de habitación? —Pregunta el joven un poco nervioso de que no se fuera a llevar bien con sus compañeros.

Fa se da cuenta de que Leo estaba nervioso y le sonríe con un leve sonrojo —Tranquilo te llevaras bien con ellos…

— ¿Tu crees?

Asiente con la cabeza —Si, Allen y Lavi son muy divertidos… Créeme, **no** te aburrirás. Son **unas**de las almas de esta academia. —Dice muy segura de si misma y sin poderlo evitar se ríe.

* * *

En un salón grande, que por lo que se veía era el salón de gimnasia, tres jóvenes corrían alrededor por la enorme cancha de madera fina. Y por un lado había varios puestos para que el publico se sentara y observaran los actos o partidos.

—Por… dios… este… profe… me… va… a… matar…—Decía cansado un pelirrojo que tenía un parche en un ojo , haciéndolo ver como un pirata y más porque tenía una sonrisa muy traviesa. Su cabello estaba desordenado, era tez tostada, era el segundo joven más alto que los dos que corrían cerca de él, el ojo que no era cubierto por el parche era de un color verde muy llenos de vida. Estaba vestido con una franela de color gris y aun lado tenía las iníciales "A.E" del instituto de color dorado y unos short de color negro que tenía unos detalles color blanco, y tenía un par de zapatos deportivos color blanco con detalles negros y gris.

—No es para tanto Lavi —Dice otro joven de cabello lizo y con un particular color blanco, sus ojos eran aun más particulares al ser de color plateado, es de tez tostada y tenía un tatuaje de color rojo que pasaba por todo su ojo izquierdo, pero era aun más extraño el tatuaje que tenía en su brazo derecho que se dejaba ver gracias a que estaba vestido con el uniforme de la academia; Una franela gris con las iníciales del instituto de color dorado y un short negro con detalles blanco y un par de zapatos blancos. El tatuaje que tenía en su brazo abarcaba parte de este, toda su mano y casi llegando hasta el hombro era de color negro y finalizando el tatuaje llegando casi hasta su hombro tenía unas marcas como una especie de cuchillas, rodeando todo el brazo, señalando las puntas hacia abajo.

—Tu… porque… eres… distraído… Allen… pero… se… que… me… quiere… matar

— Pero Lavi, como no te quiere "matar" el profesor Sokaro, si siempre te la pasas llamándolo "El carnicero" o "Hombre tiburón" —Dice otro joven, que era el más alto que los otros dos jóvenes. Este joven tenía un aspecto un tanto atemorizante, a causa de que se asemejaba mucho a un personaje muy particular que es llamado Vampiro o dracula. El corte de su cabello era un tanto extraño y era de color castaño oscuro y tenía un mechón que era de color blanco, era de tez blanca casi pálido, sobresalía sobre su comisura de sus labios sus colmillos caninos que todo humano lo tiene pero solo él lo tiene al estilo de un vampiro (En todo sus sentidos), sus ojos eran de color negro y estaba vestido era con otro estilo de uniforme deportivo que tiene la academia que es; Una camisa de color blanca y sobre esta tenía encima una franela de color negro y en un lado tenía las iníciales del instituto de color dorado, un short de color gris oscuro casi dando al negro con detalles negro y un par de zapatos deportivos color blanco.

— Krory… yo… no… merezco… ser… castigado… por… solo… decir… la… verdad…—Se excuso el pelirrojo.

— Ni tan poco nosotros merecíamos ser castigado por ser amigos tuyos. —Dice entre enojado y dando un suspiro de resignación el peli-blanco, refiriéndose en su comentario a su amigo Krory y su persona.

— Se que siempre yo me culpo… pero esta vez es la Lavi. —Dice Krory, un tanto cansado de tanto correr. El único que no se veía afectado por correr era Allen.

— ¡Rápido, niñas! Que no tengo todo el día ¡En especial tu Lavi! —Apura el profesor Winters Sokaro (Aparece en el anime) de deporte un hombre muy musculoso, tenía un corte de cabello un tanto extraño (Por no decir que las tijeras pelearon con su cabello a ver si le daba una forma "decente") era de color negro y ojos, era de piel oscura y tenía unas cuantas cicatrices por su rostro y muy raro en su cuerpo. Estaba vestido con una franela azul oscura, un mono de color negro, un par de zapatos blancos y tenía unas vendas en su mano haciéndole ver como una especie de boxeador.

El pelirrojo voltea a ver a sus dos amigos — Ven… que… me… quiere… matar… cuando… soy… inocente…

— Lavi puedes ser de todo pero, nunca inocente —Dice muy seguro Allen con una gota en la cabeza.

* * *

— Esta es tu habitación… —Dice la joven abriendo la puerta y dejando ver la fina habitación que era por cierto grande y se refería a extra-grande.

— V-Vaya… —Exclama el joven de ojos color violeta que se alojaría en esa habitación junto a sus compañeros de cuarto.

El joven se mete en la habitación, las paredes eran de un color crema, el piso era de madera fina y justo en el centro estaba una alfombra que iba muy bien con el diseño de la habitación y los muebles. Pegado en la pared donde se encontraba la puerta de salida, había un juego de muebles y al lado del sofá que era el que estaba pegado a la pared había unas mesitas de madera muy hermosas. Y apenas que entrabas en la habitación veías las dos camas. Una era una litera y la otra que se encontraba del otro lado de la habitación era solo una cama que por cierto se veía bien cómoda. —_Veo que hoy dormiré muy bien _—Entre las dos camas pegado de la pared había un escritorio y arriba sobre el escritorio se encontraba una ventana un tanto grande que dejaba entrar claridad a la elegante y acogedora habitación. Por ultimo había un closet por el lado de la cama litera y por el lado de la cama sola, había un mueble más o meno grande con sus gavetas muy practicas y con unos tallados muy bonitos.

— Wu-kun aunque en cada piso, al final del pasillo, hay un súper enorme baño para que los chicos se duchen —La joven mujer de lentes por unos momentos se sonroja— Para mejor comodidad, cada habitación tiene su baño y ese es. —Señala la joven una puerta que era por el lado en donde se encontraba la cama litera y el closet. El joven por preferencia, decide no ver el baño seguramente era grande y ya le dolía la mandíbula de tenerla tanto tiempo abierta a causa de las impresiones que ha tenido sobre la academia que era tan lujosa. —Bueno… ya me tengo que ir. —Dice Fa un tanto desanimada.

— De acuerdo, gracias Lou-san. —Agradece Leo dejando las maletas en el suelo y camina en dirección a la joven.

— Oye… Wu-kun

— ¿Dime? —El joven observa como Fa movía sus manos un tanto nerviosa y se sonrojaba ligeramente.

— Cuando necesites algo, sabes que cuentas conmigo…

— Lo sé, gracias Lou-san. Fue un gusto haberte conocido —Leo le estira la mano para un apretón de manos, cosa que fue correspondido con mucho gusto por una Fa clonada en tomate.

— Igualmente… Nos vemos, Wu-kun. ¡Ah! Y tu cama es la individual —Se despide nuevamente la joven, luego de aclararle el punto cual sería su cama, para después irse. El joven por otro lado cuando ya estaba apunto de cerrar la puerta aparece Fa.

— ¿Sucede algo Lou-san?

— No, solo que… — Le sonríe totalmente sonrojada al ver como los ojos violetas de Leo brillaban con gran intensidad hasta el punto de hipnotizarla —Bienvenido a la **Exorcists Academy**Wu-kun.

— Nuevamente, gracias Lou—san. —La joven tan solo sonríe aun más feliz, para luego irse dando uno que otros saltitos.

Leo al quedarse solo da un largo suspiro, se acerca al escritorio de la habitación y apoya sus manos en el mueble, inclinándose un poco hacia delante para ver mejor en la ventana—Q-Que hermoso —En la ventana, si uno miraba hacia abajo se observaba las canchas y un patio con un hermoso jardín con unos cuantos banquitos para uno sentarse y más lejos podías admirar el bosque y las verdosas montañas. Y a causa de que ya era más o meno las cuatro de la tarde y algo, el cielo se tornaba ligeramente de un color anaranjado.

Luego de quedarse un rato admirando la belleza de una parte de la academia, decide desempacar sus cosas. Coloca sus maletas sobre la cama en la que dormiría y empieza a sacar su ropa para guardarla en el hermoso mueble que estaba pegado de la pared en el lado en que ella dormiría. Abre las gavetas vacías para primero guardar un libro con cerradura que en realidad era parecido a un álbum-diario. Ya que en cada página había una foto o dos y en una, sea al lado de la foto o por debajo o arriba, había algo escrito con una letra muy fina. Era la de el o mejor dicho de ella…

Da un largo suspiro al ver una foto en que se veía cuatro niñas sonrojadas muy alegres. La primera niña era de cabello lizo y largo hasta por debajo de sus hombros y sus ojos era de color castaño al igual que su cabello, de tez morena y estaba vestida con una camisa amarilla de tirantes y una falda anaranjada. La segunda niña era algo sombría pero adorable, tenía el cabello negro ondulado y corto, su mirada era también de color negro, era de tez pálida y tenía levemente unas ojeras, estaba vestida con un vestido negro con morado con un estilo gótico. La cuarta niña era la más pequeña de todas, tenía el cabello lizo y corto de color castaño claro al igual que su mirada, de tez tostada y estaba vestida con un vestido sencillo pero bonito de color rosado. La ultima niña que estaba en medio de las otras tres niñas, su cabello era largo hasta la cintura y lizo de color negro con reflejos verdosos y lo tenía suelto cayendo graciosamente por su espalda, sus ojos eran de un color violeta, de tez blanca y estaba vestida con un vestido de color blanco con detalles verdosos y tenía un hermoso sombrero que hacia juego con el vestido. —_Aunque me fuera gustado estar con ustedes, ya hice una promesa… _

Cierra el libro para luego meterlo en el fondo bien escondido en la ultima gaveta y encima le coloco varios interiores y bóxer, pero bajo de esos interiores y bóxer ya se encontraba su ropa intima, que era unas pantaletas— _uno nunca sabe…_—La demás ropa si era masculina; Camisas, franelas, suéter, pantalones, short, corbatas, sudaderas… etc. Le faltaba los zapatos, pero no era tan importante guardarlo como su ropa, así que lo dejo en su bolso aun guardados.

— Ya termine… —Sin poderlo evitar da un bostezo. Observa su cama y aunque se veía muy cómoda prefirió acostarse en el sofá. — Voy a dormir un poco… —Necesitaba ahorrar energías, apenas y ya había dado el primer paso en su meta de volver a estar con su hermano. Ahora, necesitaba mantener su identidad como Leo Wu y no Lenalee Lee. Además, que faltaba conocer sus compañeros de habitación. — Lou-san dijo que eran **unas**de las almas de la academia… ¿Me pregunto a que se refería con eso? —Se pregunto ella misma entre bostezos, para luego sus parpados se cerraran por completo y luego de unos minutos abriendo paso a los sueños.

* * *

Caminando por los pasillos de la academia se encontraba tres jóvenes conversando un tanto cansados y con bolso en manos cada uno.

— Ese profesor es un pesado… No puede aguantar una broma porque nos manda a correr —Se queja uno de los jóvenes que tenía sus brazos detrás de su cabeza.

— Pesado o no, no vas a dejar de hacerle bromas Lavi —Dice el de peli-blanco sabiendo que su amigo seguiría haciendo de las suyas con todo los profesores de cada año.

— Hay que ver que tu si conoces a tu hermano mayor Allen —Lavi pasa su brazo por los hombros de Allen, este tan solo se hecho a reír, desde que había ingresado a la academia el pelirrojo se auto nombro como su hermano y como Lavi le lleva un año… Ya se imaginaran la historia.

— Lavi, si que eres masoquista con los profesores… ¿Cómo lo haces? —Dice el otro joven pálido que seguía de cerca a sus otros dos amigos.

— Krory ¿Por qué esa cara? ¿Te sientes bien? —Pregunta Allen preocupado, su amigo se veía más pálido de lo normal…

— Tu ya sabes como es Krory Allen, siempre sombrío como siempre…

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —Pregunta Krory con ojos llorosos a su amigo pelirrojo que lo observaba con una gota en la cabeza.

— N-Nada… no me prestes atención. —Lavi suspiro aliviado al ver como su amigo que se parecía un vampiro se tranquilizaba y sus ojos ya no estaban cristalinos.

— Por cierto, ya dentro de tres días ya comenzara las clases… —Dice el joven que se parece a un vampirito.

— Es cierto… —El pelirrojo se queda callado por unos momentos — ¡Que fastidioooo! —Exclama con cara como que si fuera el fin del mundo.

— No es tan malo Lavi. —Dice Krory intentando darle ánimos a su amigo.

— Krory tiene razón.

— Tu no hables mucho Allen —Dice Lavi observando a su amigo y hermano menor con el único ojo que tenía.

— ¿Y porque yo? Sino estoy haciendo ningún espectáculo como tu. —Allen observa confuso al pelirrojo que tiene como mejor amigo.

— Tu actuarias igual que yo, si la cafetería cerrara.

— Tu lo haz dicho si la cafetería cerrara. —Dice Allen riéndose como los demás, imaginándose la situación. En ese momento el peli—blanco se detiene, dejando de reír y observando un punto ciego serio.

— ¿Sucede algo Allen? —Pregunto Krory.

— No es solo que…

— ¿Solo que? —Pregunta ahora el pelirrojo.

— Tengo hambre… —Confeso él al final con un sonrojo y rascándose la cabeza un poco apenado. Los otros dos jóvenes tan solo cayeron al suelo al escuchar algo que definitivamente venía de Allen.

— Eso nunca puede faltar de ti…—Dice Krory riéndose ante la situación.

— ¿Y como no? Si Allen es todo un barril sin fondo. —Dando un largo suspiro— Por algo tu vez a Jefry contento cada vez que se aparece Allen. Porque hay él se destaca en su cocina.

— Bueno por algo soy mejor en los deportes… Me alimento.

— No, tu te sobre-alimentas —Dice Lavi y al lado un Krory que asentía con la cabeza dándole la razón —Nosotros nos alimentamos. Son dos cosas muy distintas.

— Bueno pero… ¿Me van acompañar para la cafetería?

— Pues claro, después de todas esas carreras en la gimnasia, tengo hambre.

— Yo no tengo apetito, pero le pediré a Jefry un jugo de tomate —Dice Krory sonrojándose un poco al imaginarse al tomarse su jugo favorito.

Por otro lado a Lavi y Allen le pasaron un escalofrío aun no pueden olvidar la vez que vieron por primera vez a Krory tomar jugo de tomate, pegaron el grito hasta el cielo. ¿A quien se le ocurre tomar jugo de tomate en la noche cuando se esta contando historias de terror y tienes un aspecto a vampiro? Después de ese grito se apareció el profesor Sokaro de gimnasia para saber que fue la causa del grito, cuando el profe vio a Krory con un poco de jugo de tomate derramado en los labios, saco una estaca de la nada para clavárselo en el pecho estilo película. Diciendo una y otra vez "_Te equivocasteis de noche… En mi guardia nadie chupa sangre vampiro"_

— Bueno pero primero dejemos los bolsos en la habitación —Recomienda Lavi saliendo junto con Allen de sus recuerdos. Los otros dos jóvenes tan solo asienten.

Los tres jóvenes luego de unos minutos llegan a la habitación.

— Aaah… Luego de comer lo que hare es dormir hasta mañana. —Dice el pelirrojo entrando a su habitación y sentándose en uno de los sofá individuales.

— Yo también voy hacer lo mismo. Durante las vacaciones lo que menos hemos hecho es dormir.

— ¿Ocurre algo Allen? — Pregunta el pelirrojo al darse cuenta que su amigo peli-blanco aun no había entrado a la habitación.

— Chicos… ¿No se han dado cuenta que la habitación esta algo diferente? — Como respuesta de sus amigos observan por toda la habitación y niegan con la cabeza. — Estoy casi seguro que esta diferente…

— ¡Bah! Deben ser imaginaciones tuyas…— Decía Lavi tranquilo, hasta que…— ¡AAAAAAH! ¡¿Qué es **eso**? —Grito señalando algo o alguien enfrente de él. Los demás dirigieron sus miradas en donde señalaba el pelirrojo.

— ¿Ah? —Exclaman al unísono Krory y Allen.

En el sofá grande dormía pacíficamente un joven de cabello negro con reflejos verdosos, de tez blanca, sus ojos no se lograban admirar pero se podía ver las largas pestañas que reposaban en sus mejillas sonrosadas, por ultimo estaba vestido semi-casual.

— ¿Una chica? — Pregunta confuso Allen.

— Imposible, es un chico…— Dice Krory aclarando las dudas de sus amigos.

— ¡¿Y que hace en nuestra habitación?

— ¡Ah ya sé! — Exclama Walker llamando la atención de los otros dos jóvenes — Debe ser el nuevo compañero de cuarto que nos aviso Lou—san.

— ¡¿EL QUE QUÉ? — Grita Lavi sorprendido y enojado. — ¿Cuándo Fa dijo que teníamos un nuevo compañero de cuarto?

— Durante todas las vacaciones — Contesta Allen indiferente ante la actitud de su amigo.

— ¡No es justo! Esta habitación a sido nuestra desde que ingresamos a la academia.

— Lavi, haz silencio que lo vas a despertar — Dice Krory agachado cerca del joven que estaba dormido. Además, se veía simpático a simple vista y adorable el joven que dormía en el sofá… Era como ver un osito de peluche.

— Como que te encariñasteis con el chico nuevo — Dice entre risas Allen a Krory que se sonrojo un poco al ser descubierto.

— Es que se ve muy simpático… ¿No te parece Lavi? ¿Lavi? — El pelirrojo desde hace un buen rato había dejado de hacer un puchero para luego quedarse observando analíticamente al joven nuevo.

— Es muy mono… — Pensó en voz alta el pelirrojo, siente las miradas de sus amigos sobre él y sale de sus pensamientos para observarlos — ¿Qué?... ¡¿Qué dije? —Pregunta Lavi al ver los rostros de trauma de sus amigos — No me van a decir que ustedes no lo pensaron. —Sus amigos tan solo le bajan la mirada aun con cara de trauma.

— Aja…—Dicen al unisonó Allen y Krory.

— No significa que porque dije eso soy gay ¿ok?

— Nosotros no hemos dicho nada…—Allen dice con una gota en la cabeza, pero su rostro era todo un poema.

— ¡No soy gay! ¡Enserio! ¡Saben que me gustan son las chicas!

— Lo que tu digas Lavi…—Dicen al unisonó Krory y Allen ignorando al pelirrojo con un tono de voz "No te creemos". En eso escuchan un sonido, era el joven nuevo que se estaba despertando, Krory se coloca enfrente del rostro del joven, listo para saludarlo pero lo que causo fue…

— Krory, no creo que… —Allen temía de la reacción del chico nuevo al ver a su amigo.

* * *

Desde hace un buen rato estaba escuchando voces, pero decidió no prestarle mucha atención. Estaba durmiendo demasiado bien, el sofá estaba muy cómodo y la brisa que entraba desde la ventana era refrescante.

_"¿Una chica?"_

Que inteligente son, adivinaron lo obvio

—Pensó ella, sin aun darse cuenta que ella ya no estaba en el orfanato con las monjas y sus amigas.

_" ¡¿Qué hace en nuestra habitación?"_

Dah… ¿Dormir? Y es mi habitación. Lo he tenido desde niña.

— Desde que puso un pie en el orfanato a ella le asignaron esa habitación.

_"¡No es justo! Esta habitación a sido nuestra desde que ingresamos a la academia"_

Eso no… Espera, ¿Academia? ¿Ingresar?

—En eso se pone a pensar que ha sido lo ultimo que ha hecho antes de acostarse a dormir.

_"Como que te encariñasteis con el chico nuevo"_

¡¿Chico nuevo?

— En eso cayo, y decidió abrir los ojos para encontrarse con un rostro pálido, una mirada de color negro y unos labios que sobresalía un par de colmillos.

— ¡AAAAH!... ¡No me chupes la sangre! —Grita sentándose instantáneamente en el sofá echándose para atrás de la persona que la sorprendió cuando se estaba despertando.

— ¿N-No me c-chupes la sangre?... — Krory ante esa frase se coloco en un rincón con un aura oscura mientras que hacia circulitos en el suelo.

— ¿Ah? —Ella observa mejor al joven que lo había asustado — Etto… lo siento, no era mi intensión ofenderte, es que me asustasteis. —Se disculpa desde el sofá sintiéndose culpable al ver que su comentario lastimo al joven de tez pálida.

— ¿D-De verdad? —Pregunta él con lagrimas en los ojos. Como respuesta el joven asiente dedicándole una sonrisa amable. — T-También lo siento, por a-asustarte.

— No te preocupes. —Dice riéndose — _Pero en realidad me hizo casi rogar por mi vida…_

La joven aun no había caído que habían otras dos presencias que la observaban muy interesados de la situación que acababa de suceder.

— Tu debes ser el compañero de mis amigos… —Comenta Krory.

Ella tan solo asiente — Si, espera, ¿Dijisteis amigos? —Ve como el joven de apariencia vampiro asiente— ¿No eres uno de mis compañeros de cuarto entonces? —El joven tan solo niega con la cabeza — ¿Entonces quienes son mis compañeros?

— Nosotros…—Lenalee al escuchar una voz, se encuentra al lado con un joven muy apuesto de un particular cabello color blanco y lizo, sus ojos eran inusuales por ser de un color plateado, pero era aun más extraño el tatuaje por el lado izquierdo de su rostro que era de color rojo, de tez blanca, tenía una sonrisa muy amable y sincera. Estaba vestido con una sudadera de color negra con detalles blancos y grises, el sierre lo tenía más o meno bajo, dejando ver la franela que tenía debajo de la sudadera que era de color blanca, tenía un par de pantalones color beish, un par de zapatos deportivos color blancos y curiosamente tenía un guante en su mano izquierda de color azul con detalles negros y blancos.

— ¿Quién eres? —Pregunto ella sintiendo curiosidad por el joven de cabello blanco y ojos plateados.

— Mi nombre es Allen Walker —Se presenta, para luego señalar a un pelirrojo que se encontraba frente de ella — Y él es Lavi Bookman.

— Ah… — No sabía que decir al ver al pelirrojo que estaba vestido con una camisa de color verde oscuro de mangas corta, tenía una banda en la cabeza de color azul oscuro, un par de pantalones de color negro y como correa era de color negro pero tenía unos cuantos detalles metálicos, tenía en su ojo derecho un parche de color negro haciéndolo ver un pirata, un par de zapatos negros y en sus orejas tenía una argollas pequeñas —_Es idea mía, pero por los vientos que sopla los estudiantes de esta academia son un tanto… "Únicos"._

— ¿Te sientes bien? —Pregunta Krory sacando de sus pensamientos a Lenalee.

— ¿Ah? —Observa a su alrededor y se da cuenta que los tres jóvenes no le quitaban la mirada de encima — L-Lo siento, estoy un poco distraído. Mi nombre es Leo Wu, un placer a todos. —Se presenta haciendo una leve reverencia.

— Un placer —Habla Allen al ver que Lavi estaba metido en sus pensamientos.

— Gracias… Walker.

— Dime solo Allen, Leo.

— De acuerdo Allen, espero que nos llevemos bien todos. —Dice ella dedicándole una sonrisa a los tres jóvenes. En eso se escucha un rugido y que provenía para ser exacto del estomago de Lenalee, esta se sonrojo de la vergüenza — Etto… lo siento.

— Tranquilo Leo, es normal —Dice Allen entre risas por la expresión tan graciosa del nuevo chico, pero sus risas se vieron calladas por un rugido mucho más fuerte y que provenía de su estomago — U-ups… pues… yo… que pena. —Se disculpaba con un carmesí en sus mejillas y se rascaba la cabeza apenado.

En eso Krory y Lavi no pudieron evitar las risas, hasta que se escucha una risa un tanto melodiosa y era el chico nuevo — L-Lo siento Allen… N-No…—Lenalee no podía parar de reír pero no se daba cuenta que los tres jóvenes se quedaron embobados al verla reírse. Ella se veía simplemente adorable y los chicos no sabían si lo veían así era por los efectos del cansancio o del hambre. Y es que **no** todos los días te quedas embobado viendo a un chico… ¡Siendo **TU **un chico!

Lenalee se da cuenta que estaba siendo observada e intentando dejar de reír, da unas pequeñas tos y deja de pensar en los rugidos de estómagos de Allen— ¿S—Sucede algo? —Intentando mantener la serenidad cosa que le era difícil, ella no era una de las personas más serias que digamos… ya esa faceta ya no iba con ella desde que conoció a sus amigas…

— N-No sucede n-nada Leo… —Dice Krory que es el primero en reaccionar.

— ¡Bueno, bueno, bueno! —Empieza decir Lavi, llamando la atención de los demás — Dejemos las formalidades y vayamos a comer antes que haya una orquesta de rugidos de estómagos aquí. — Todos al escuchar el comentario del pelirrojo se ríen — ¿Vienes con nosotros Leo?

— Eh… Si, Lavi. — _Bueno… mis compañeros son únicos pero normales.  
_

* * *

En los pasillos caminaban ahora cuatro jóvenes manteniendo una conversación muy animada hasta que…

— Chicos vayan ustedes a la cafetería, luego los alcanzo, yo me iré un momento a mi habitación para dejar mi bolso —Explica Krory antes de separarse de los demás e irse por el lado contrario en que iban del pasillo para perderse en el camino.

— ¿Enserio son así los profesores? —Pregunta Lenalee con curiosidad al escuchar las historias del pelirrojo.

— ¡Pues claro! —Lenalee por otro lado ve como detrás del pelirrojo estaba Allen que le hacia señas negativas que no le creyera.

— Pero una de las mejores cosas de la academia es la cafetería. —Comenta Allen muy animado respecto al tema, ya que hablamos de comida.

— Es cierto, te lo dice él experto…

— ¿Enserio?

— Jefry es el mejor chef, solo pides el platillo que quieres y él te lo cocina.

— Wuao, ya quiero conocer al chef Jefry. Por lo que me han contado de él, se ve que es muy simpático. —Decía sorprendida y ansiosa en conocer al chef y a todas las personas que le han comentado sus compañeros.

— A veces puede ser **muy **simpático de lo normal —Dicen al unisonó ambos jóvenes con el rostro un tanto contrariados y pálidos.

Lenalee no decidió prestarle mucha atención a la actitud tan repentina de ambos jóvenes pero al estar pendiente de ver los rostros de sus compañeros no veía hacia adelante tropezándose con algo o alguien…

— D—Discúlpame… — _Genial… tan distraída como siempre _—En eso escucha un gruñido— _¿Uh?_—Se separa de esa persona para encontrarse con un joven bastante alto, igual de alto que Lavi. El joven tenía una expresión para nada amistosa, tenía el cabello lizo y largo amarrado en una cola de caballo alta de color azul oscuro, de tez tostada, sus ojos eran de un profundo color negro pero con los reflejos de la luz había veces que se veían de color gris oscuro. Estaba vestido con una franela de color negro pegada a su pecho musculoso, un par de pantalones algo anchos de color azul oscuro y un par de botas negras que estaban fueras del pantalón.

— ¡Hooola Yu! —Saludo un animado Lavi y preocupado por el chico nuevo—_Espero que Yu no trate mal a Leo_— Veo que conocisteis a nuestro amigo Leo Wu.

Pero no recibió respuesta del joven llamado Yu, este solo se quedaba mirando fijamente a Lenalee. Como si nadie existiera sino solo ellos dos…

_¿Qué es esta sensación?... _—Lenalee no podía quitar su mirada del joven alto y un aspecto amenazante. Desde hace unos minutos unas imágenes borrosas se mostraban en su mente, eran dos personas pero… a la final no podía definir bien quienes eran — _¿Por qué?_— Ese chico llamado Yu no se le hacia para nada familiar ni su rostro ni su nombre, pero el brillo en sus ojos se le hacia familiar… ¿Pero en quien?

Por otro lado… Lenalee no era la única que se hacia preguntas en su mente.

_¿Quién es este?... ¿Eso es un mocoso? _—Estaba enojado porque no le fue de mil maravillas en el entrenamiento con su compañero Marie y tutor Tiedoll. ¡Esos dos eran una molestia! En especial el loco de tutor que tiene. Para luego un idiota que al parecer aun no entiende la función de la vista, se tropieza con él. Cuando estaba decidido en pagarla con el insolenté que se atrevió en tropezarse en su camino, cuando se encontró… Un tanto sorprendido, con el chico que era bien bajito (Le llegaba apenas por el pecho) y bien delgado — _desnutrido _— Al ver los ojos color violeta de ese extraño — _Fenómeno _— toda molestia se había esfumado y solo curiosidad creció en él, ni siquiera se había molestado en corregir al instante al idiota de Lavi por haberlo llamado por su nombre. Esa mirada color violeta con un brillo inocente se le hacia familiar y en eso imágenes borrosas pasaron por su mente, causándole dolor de cabeza. Aun así, no quito su mirada de ese enano. —_ ¿Qué demonios me pasa?_

— ¿Yu? ¿Yu te encuentras bien? — Lavi no era tonto, al igual que Allen, ambos se habían dando cuenta que Kanda sorprendentemente no corrigió al instante a Lavi porque lo llamo por su nombre o que aun no le había dicho unas palabras hirientes a Leo o que el mismo Leo no se fuera asustado con ver la mirada amenazante de Kanda y mantenga un contacto visual con el gruñón… y no nos referimos a cualquier gruñón, estamos hablando de ¡Kanda Yu! El chico más temido de la academia por su actitud tan; Fría, grosera, arrogante, altanera, insensible, ruda, huraña y la lista podría continuar.

Los único que no les afectaba o soportan la actitud del joven era el mismo tutor del joven y que es uno de sus maestros Tiedoll Froi, Noise Marie, Daisya Barry, Chaoji Han (Estos tres últimos tal vez más porque su tutor es también Tiedoll. Y aparecen en el anime), Lavi, Jefry, el jefe principal que esta encargado de comandar todo lo que respecta la academia y estudiantes junto su grupo de ayudantes que lo ayuda en su trabajo y el mismísimo Allen Walker… Aunque este ultimo no tiene una relación muy amistosa que digamos. Pero todo el mundo lo admira ya que es la primera persona que mantiene una pelea con Kanda sin salir gravemente lastimado, sea verbal o físico…

— No me llames así, chico conejo —Contesta de una forma ruda Kanda, quitando por fin su mirada color negra de los ojos color violeta de Lenalee.

— ¡Hasta que respondes Yu! —Dice Lavi sin ofenderse por la forma que lo llamo Kanda y sin sentir temor de su vida por la mirada asesina que le dedicaba el joven de cabellera larga. — Yu eres malo, me hicisteis que me preocupara…

— Ya te dije que no… —Gruño al ver que el pelirrojo realmente lo estaba tentando que sacara su katana llamada Murgen.

— Eh… Lavi…

— Dime Leo —Pregunta Lavi con su típico animo, ante el llamado de Lenalee llamo la atención de Kanda que nuevamente se le quedo mirando y no termino de decir su oración. El pelirrojo por otra parte estaba expectante a cualquier movimiento de su amigo huraño y su nuevo amigo Leo. — ¡Ah Leo! te presento al amargado de Yu… —Lo presenta colocando su mano en el hombro derecho del joven de cabellera larga.

Kanda gruño — Si te gusta tu mano, quítala de mi hombro. — Amenaza y como respuesta Lavi no dudo de quitar la mano del hombro del huraño de su amigo. El pelirrojo sabía cuando Yu hablaba enserio y cuando hablaba más que enserio…

— Eh… —Lenalee estaba sin palabras, no sabía porque pero no sentía miedo ante la actitud tan amenazante del joven de cabellera larga. Más bien sentía simpatía por el joven sin olvidar la curiosidad y ansiedad por el conocerlo mejor.

— Lavi, Leo… dejemos de perder el tiempo y vámonos a comer. —Dice Allen que se mantuvo en silencio. Le dedico una sonrisa amable a Leo y esta tan solo asintió.

— Tu otra vez "Haba"… —Dijo con fastidio Kanda al ver a Walker.

— Lo mismo digo Kanda. —Dice serio Allen. Lenalee sorprendida podía sentir y hasta ver como se libraba una batalla de miradas entre Walker y Yu.

— Bien, bien… vamos a comer. —Dice Lavi intentando que se termine esa batalla de miradas —_Cuando estos dos se juntan la batalla no tiene fin…_

Kanda tan solo chasquea su lengua y le da la espalda a todos, Allen por otro lado muy contento de que por fin iría a la cafetería a comer, decide caminar en dirección a la cafetería, alcanzando, sin darse cuenta al joven de cabellera larga. En eso Yu se da cuenta que el peliblanco caminaba a su ritmo y decide adelantar su paso…

Por otro lado Allen se dio cuenta que Kanda adelanto el paso y también él adelanto su paso pasando al chico que tanto odiaba, como respuesta de este también adelanto el paso hasta el punto que se empezó hacer una especie de competencia y ya ni siquiera caminaban rápido, ahora corrían en dirección a la cafetería. Dejando tan solo un camino de humo…

— ¿Pero qué…? —Lenalee estaba sorprendida con la actitud de Allen, cuando vio al peliblanco se veía que era un chico muy tranquilo, sincero y simpático… pero al verlo con Kanda cambiaba por completo de esa personalidad. En eso escucha una risa, ve a su lado izquierdo para encontrarse con el alto pelirrojo.

— Tranquilo, ya te acostumbraras… —Dice dedicándole una sonrisa divertida, al ver la cara de confusión y sorpresa del chico nuevo— Esos dos serán rivales pero no se puede negar que son algo parecidos… ¿No te parece Leo?

— Pues… —Simplemente ella no sabía que decir, pensó que todas las sorpresas habían acabado al ver parte de la arquitectura lujosa de la academia pero por lo que vio en sus compañeros, más sorpresas faltaban por ver…

La pregunta sería…

¿Lograra mantenerse al margen para soportarlas durante la búsqueda de su hermano?

_Hermano…_

¿Qué me espera en esta academia?

…En esta nueva vida…

**Continuara….  
**

* * *

**N/A (Aclaraciones del capitulo)**

¡Aleluya termine este capi! Sinceramente no le veía fin. ¿Y que tal? ¿Qué les parece? ¿Logre mantener la personalidad de cada personaje? No olviden decirme esos detalles para ser aun mejor el fic, ya que el fic es para que ustedes mis queridos lectores disfruten mejor de la trama de la historia de esta interesante y hermosa pareja (*¬*… ¡Viva Allen x Lenalee! xD).

Como verán, mantuve cierto rasgos de Allen. Ejemplo; El tatuaje que tiene en su rostro y brazo. (Y es que no me imaginaba a Allen sin sus tatuajes que lo distinguen de los demás. Después me las arreglare para como explicar del porque esos tatuajes que tiene Allen teniendo tan solo 16 años xD) Sobre lo de Kanda y Lenalee voy aclarar algo ¡**No**hay ni un Kanda x Lenalee! Sobre lo que paso cuando ellos se conocieron de que no sabían la sensación que sintieron al verse, no va en ese punto. (Lamentablemente ya que hacen linda pareja xP) Ya que aun cuando se ven como linda pareja a mi punto de vista cuando vi el anime, Kanda y Lenalee su relación es como de hermanos o mejores amigos.

Bueno dejando eso claro, me despido, ahora si quieren que continúe actualizando dependerá de ustedes si lo desean.

¡Bye, besos, abrazos y cuídense…!

**Atte: Chibi Angel.**

_¿Nos vemos?_


End file.
